Forza Motorsport Wiki:Manual of Style/Car Articles
This manual lists everything that must be taken into account when creating or editing a car article. We strongly recommend you to read our basic editing guidelines before starting here. Use the talk page if you want to discuss the content of the manual or contact our staff if you have any questions. Articles that do not contain the minimum of required content should be tagged with the stub template. Articles that contain too many errors and lack in presentation should be tagged with the cleanup template. General *Article names must be short and concise but also closely in line with game terminology. If there are articles with identical names from a model generation, use model years to distinguish between them. Codenames should only be used if they are well known to avoid any confusion from readers that are not well versed in the subject. *Categories are automatically added by templates. Only manually insert categories that cannot be realised with our templates. *Do not insert information and media about modified vehicles unless they are upgrade presets. You could alternatively state in the article how a vehicle can be improved with certain types of upgrades. Layout Every article must contain the paragraphs below to be not considered as a stub. *Introduction - Contains game appearances and general information **Use the CarInfobox and game templates *Description - Contains one or more descriptions from in-game or the official Forza website (forzamotorsport.net). Leave out this section if no description exists. **Use the Quote template *Characteristics (optional) - Contains a detailed overview of all technical aspects *Statistics - Contains game acquisition and performance statistics information. **Use the Car Stats template and CarStatsHeader template if necessary *Conversions - Contains all upgrade conversion options with upgrade costs and performance index increase. **Use the Car Conversions template *Driving Characteristics (optional) - Contains a detailed overview of the driving characteristics of a car. Try to be as objective as possible and avoid making too many comparisons. *Trivia (optional) - Contains game-related information that does not fit in any section. *Gallery - Contains image galleries. If you also want to add videos, put both under a header named Media Detailed Layout Introduction This part includes general information about the vehicle and its game appearances. Try not to go in great detail here, as everything else will be covered in the next paragraphs. Each article also must have an infobox template, which should only contain game specifications. :Example 1: ::The 1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale is a mid-engined sports car that first appeared in downloadable car packs for Forza Motorsport 4 and Forza Motorsport 5. Since Forza Horizon 2, it has been featured as standard in every main title of the Forza series. : Example 2: ::The 2013 Subaru BRZ is a compact sports car that debuted in a downloadable car pack for Forza Horizon. Since then, it has appeared in every main title of the Forza series. ::The name BRZ is an abbreviation for boxer engine, rear-wheel drive and zenith. The BRZ was developed in cooperation with Toyota, whom also sells the car as the Toyota GT86 and Scion FR-S, which ceased production after discontinuing the Scion brand. Each variant is a rear-wheel drive sports car powered by a flat-four engine designed by Subaru. ::For the 2017 model year, the BRZ underwent a facelift. Description Only necessary if the official Forza Motorsport website features a description of the vehicle and/or if there are descriptions in-game (ForzaVista, etc.). Please do not forget to quote them by using the Quote template. : Example: 'Characteristics' The Characteristics section summarises all technical aspects of a car. A complete overview contains information about engine specifications and platform characteristics. Do not mention non-performance related technical details. Comparisons with similar vehicles are fine but should not become the main subject of this section. :Example: ::The 2004 WRX STi appears as the Japanese domestic market model in the Forza series. Apart from being right-hand drive, it is powered by a turbocharged 2 litre flat-four engine with 278 hp (282 PS; 207 kW) and 290 ft·lb (393 Nm) of torque, although it has a power rating of 311 hp (315 PS; 232 kW) in Xbox 360 titles. ::With a kerb weight of 3270 lb (1483 kg), the 2004 WRX STi is the lightest of all post-2000 era Subaru WRX models. In comparison with the 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR, it also has a better front weight distribution (58%) but also weighs over 150 lb (68 kg) more. As standard, it is equipped with all-wheel drive and a six-speed manual transmission. Statistics All in-game acquisition information, performance index ratings and benchmark statistics are mentioned here. Use the , , , and templates to add information. : Example: ::McLaren P1#Statistics Conversions Information about which conversions for aspiration, engine, drivetrain, and body kits a vehicle is eligible for is listed here. : Examples: ::Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0#Conversions ::Toyota Supra RZ#Conversions 'Driving Characteristics' This part contains information about acceleration, top speed, braking, handling and launching, and is only complete if each of the mentioned points is covered. Make sure to describe every driving trait as objectively as possible and in good detail (there is always an explanation of why x is y). Comparisons in relation to a vehicle's class standard are also fine but should not appear excessively. : Example 1: ::The E63 AMG compares to other sports saloons with a great emphasis on speed as evident by its top speed of 206 mph (331 km/h), which is raised to 211 mph (340 km/h) in Forza Horizon 2. Its AWD system allows it to launch very quickly and reach impressive acceleration times that include 3.4 seconds for 0 to 60 mph and 8 seconds for 0 to 100 mph. The E63 AMG's high weight does affect cornering in the form of understeer, although it is quickly compensated by the car's strong acceleration. :Example 2: ::The Koenigsegg One:1 is very fast and currently stands as the fastest road-legal car in the entire series (in terms of forwards-going speed). While not having the best acceleration, it certainly still has excellent acceleration. The One:1 has the ability to reach 200 mph (322 km/h) in less than 15 seconds, a feat that most cars cannot accomplish outside of upgrading and tuning. It also has among the highest top speeds of all cars in the series, with the ability to reach 269 mph (434 km/h). The One:1's handling and braking are very impressive, as it can corner well, even at high speeds, and also has better braking than most hypercars, needing only up to 266 ft (81 m) to brake to a stop from 100 mph (161 km/h). Conversely, the One:1 is also among one of the hardest cars to master in the series, as on full throttle, the One:1 suffers from a lot of wheelspin up to fourth gear, meaning the player will have to be a lot more careful than normal when exiting corners, especially with regards to managing the throttle. ::The Koenigsegg One:1's main rivals in Forza Horizon 3 are the Ferrari FXX K and Ultima Evolution Coupe 1020. The One:1, on the other hand, remains the best-performing hypercar in the game and is the second fastest car in terms of top speed, behind the Hennessey Venom GT's 270 mph (435 km/h). Media The gallery section can be used for adding car screenshots. If you also want to add videos and/or sound files, put them under new subheadings (Videos, Sounds) and replace the Gallery headline with "Media". Do not forget to put the existing gallery under a new subheading as well. : Example: : 'Gallery' :: FM2 BMWM3E92.jpg|BMW M3 in Forza Motorsport 2. FM3 BMWM32008.jpg|BMW M3 in Forza Motorsport 3. : 'Videos' :: Forza Motorsport 5 - Meet The McLaren P1||Meet the McLaren P1 (Forza Motorsport 5) Trivia Everything that would not fit in any above mentioned paragraph is mentioned here. Possible additions to this headline include comparisons between a vehicle's real-life counterpart and bugs. Add everything in list format. : Example: :* The 2008 BMW M3 in the Limited Collector's Edition of Forza Motorsport 4 is available in a unique Design Challenge livery. :* In every Forza Motorsport installment, the Volkswagen Bora VR6 is featured with North American side marker lights, despite the fact that its real-life counterpart was only offered in Europe. It also has incorrectly working gauges. :* Vinyls added to the rear license part area of the Hyundai ix20 will always be distorted.